The Field Trip To Atlantis
by weird dream girl
Summary: When young Rachael, returns to Atlantis, she decides to bring along her entire class, from her school there! The students appear to like it there, and a marvelous thing happens, a person that was loved, has returned,with some help from our hero, Rachael.


**The Field Trip To The Pegasus Galaxy **

The following was written and thought of on May 25th 2008

At 12:50 A.M., I went outside and walked over to the cloaked Puddle Jumper, I'd left there four days ago. I was going to Atlantis, with my whole grade seven class. I called the school, told them to call all of the 703 students, send them to my backyard, and wait.

It took about 20 minutes for everyone to arrive, but I didn't mind, I looked out the front of the Jumper's large, wide window.

" Yes,, they're all here" It was sort of strange, seeing the kids I go to school with everyday, in my backyard waiting for me to appear.

"Where is she?" asked Cassidy B., impatiently.

"Well, maybe she's late,give her time, it's not like she's going to just pop out and say"Surprise,follow me" explained Jasmine E. And the second it was out of her mouth, it became reality.

"Surprise!" I shouted, coming out of the Jumper. "Where were you?" questioned Ian M.

"Oh,I was here all the time , listening to guys complain" I said smartly.

"So let's go!" I urged, excitedly.

"Where?" questioned everyone, including Mr. Davy.

"Oh, I forgot to uncloak it,wait here." I told them, then stepped behind the invisible space vehicle, uncloaked it and came out.

I heard my friends saying things like"How in the world did she get this thing, where did it come from, and what is it" .

"Come on, follow me!" shocked, stunned, and amazed, one by one they climbed into the Jumper. Then when everyone was settled, I closed the door and sat in the control seat. "Ready?" I announced. Everyone nodded, "Okay, John I'm dialing the gate, expect me in ten"I informed him. "Minutes or hours?" wondered Cody. "Minutes and a few seconds"I confirmed, Then I flew the Jumper up and up and up , dialed the gate and we were just about there when Ryan W. suddenly shouted"Wow, what's that?" "It's a Stargate and it's taking us to Atlantis." I answered him.

"You've got to be joking"Cassidy B, stated. "Yeah" agreed Michael W. and Ian M.

"I'm not, here we go!" and then five seconds later, my Jumper flew into Atlantis' Control room. I got out and reported"I'm here!".

Rodney proudly stated"I told you she would make it" .

"Of course you did" argued John.

"Welcome back" they greeted me. meanwhile, 703 was still in the Jumper.

" Guys, I almost forgot, you can come out now" I commanded. Then everyone stepped out and said things like "Wow, this is amazing, are you sure I'm not dreaming?" I stood in the middle of McKay and Sheppard, while doing so, crossed my arms and answered "Do you think I would bring you here for nothing?" Everyone stared at me.

"Anyways, the first thing I planned for you to do is take you to meet Dr. Keller, she'll be testing you all to see if you have the gene." I lectured them. I talked into my headset"Keller, they're ready , are you?".

"Just about".

"Okay , let's go everybody!" We headed to the infirmary. "Here we are."

"What are we doing here?" wondered Jason F. "Yeah" agreed Stephanie S.

"Doctor Keller is going to take a blood sample of you all, to see if you can fly what I took you here in, a Puddle Jumper." I calmly explained.

"So, if we have this gene your talking about, we can fly a Puddle Jumper, wait who in their freaking mind would name it that!" said Jason, confused and annoyed.

"Aiden ford did," supplied John"we haven't seen him in two years." he said finished mysteriously.

"Why, what happened?" blurted Nick G.

"We don't really know" answered Rodney.

"I'm ready" replied Keller, who had got all the gene therapy needles and the blood taking ones ready, while we were talking.

"Okay , so who wants to go first?" she questioned.

Nick G.,Dekeisha C.,Chris H. and Jason F. were first.

"Okay , help me John,... Rodney?" she called.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up from his laptop.

"You wanna help?" she asked.

"No, ah, I think I'll go prepare the Jumpers."he decided, then scurried away.

"Nick,your with me, John you have Jason and Chris." John took their blood samples and put them in a vial, each and named them. Keller took Dekeisha, Kim V. and all the other girls, except me.

John took the rest of the boys, and put it in labeled vials.

But when Cassidy's turn came up, there was a bit of a problem.

"Will it hurt?, " she asked, really hoping it wouldn't."I'm sure I don't have it, I'm afraid of needles." she replied.

" Take deep breaths" said Keller. She did, but it didn't help, as soon as the needle touched her skin, she screamed"Ow".

"Well, if you don't want it to hurt, then John will stun you" she advised.

"Does that hurt?" she wondered.

"A bit, not as much as the needle." she said, trying and hoping it would work to convince her.

"Fine, John, can you stun me" Cassidy commanded him.

"Sure, no problem" he said anxiously, he pulled out the stunner and...

_ZAP._

_she was stunned, and Keller took her blood, no problem. Then we all went to the Jumper Room, even Cassidy, who was woken up, and looked at the Jumpers._

"_Rodney, show the kids how the Jumpers work , since some of them will be learning how to fly them." He told him._

"_Sure, okay, now when Dr. Keller says you have the gene or not, you will come here, if you have it, you will learn to fly one of these. " He lectured, pointing to a Jumper._

"_What about the people who don't have it, Rodney?" John pointed out._

"_Oh , um they could go inside the Jumpers and enjoy the ride?" suggested McKay._

"_Rodney!" John yelled._

"_What?" he mentioned._

"_I guess I'll take them on a tour , I'm sure they'll like that " admitted John._

"_Fine, by the way, good idea."complimented Rodney._

"_McKay, Sheppard, do you have the kids with you?" asked Jennifer._

_John looked around and found a group of kids, then reassured"Yeah, we have them."_

"_Well , I've done my analysis on the children and have found out who has the gene." noted Jen._

"_Okay"was his only reply._

_John took all the kids to the infirmary, I stayed with Rodney, who as always was playing on his portable, black, High-Tech computer._

"_Rodney?"._

"_Yeah, what are you doing here, I thought John took all the kids to the infirmary to see Dr. Keller." he recalled._

"_He did, but I already have it, remember?" I told him._

"_Yup"._

_There was silence for seven whole minutes._

"_Rodney, do I have your permission to go see my friends?" I stated._

"_You do, now go see your classmates, better hurry, they might be headed back." he granted, smiling at the thought, that I had thought to ask , rather than just leave._

_I ran track-style and even though I was already ten meters away, I heard saying" Man, that kid can run!"._

_I arrived just in time to see Jennifer, only John and a couple kids were there._

"_Where's everyone else?" I blurted the thought out loud to them._

_Keller turned and I saw that they were behind her._

"_So, how has the gene and who doesn't have it?"_

"_I'm glad someone asked..._

"_Wait," ._

_Rodney came running in, I think he tried copying me, because he almost knocked over a table._

"_sorry about that, continue." he said , recovering from his fall._

"_OK , as I was saying , only fifteen of your classmates have it, 9 girls and 6 boys, they know who they are, come out to everyone as I call the ones who have the gene, the 15 classmates left don't have it._

"_Jacob R. , Shykrah J., Jessica B-C., Kelsey M.,Cassidy, Julian H., Zach M., Chris H.,Marquise W., Cody S-F, Kim V.,jasmine E., Brittany W., Dekeisha C., and Rachael, I know I didn't test her today, but she is a girl, and she has it, now the last boy is Ian M., so that means, Ryan W.,Danielle C., Ashley L.,Patrick L.,Kelsey C.,Shalena R., Oshay J.,Zachary W., Stephanie S.,Michael W.,Jason F.,Chardennai C.,and Malik B., you will be joining john on a tour of Atlantis._

_The ones with the gene followed Rodney to the Jumper Bay, they tried to fly them, he gave them instructions, they all were in one Jumper and were taking turns in the driver's seat._

_Finally Rodney said"Later, we'll travel to the mainland"._

_Meanwhile, John was showing the normal kids around to everyday places he, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon went._

_I could that when we met back in the control room, near the stairs, that the boys loved the gym, and the weapons room. The girls looked bored and Danielle told me that they had fun meditating and also watching the fighting and the weapons being used._

"_So, I've showed you everywhere in Atlantis, that's not restricted, and all the weapons, except one." John commented, mysterious, winking at me, a clue._

"_Oh yeah," I said smiling, like a child with lots of sneaky ideas._

"_Let me introduce you all to, the Freeze-Zapper , a long name for something so small" ._

_I took it out of my pocket and showed them._

_Chardennai said" No, that's a stunner, John already showed us!" she bragged._

"_Yes, well the design and look is exactly the same, the only difference is the newest feature, from which it get its name." I let on._

"_You can't mean..." she said, looking startled by almost knowing what I might say next._

"_Yes, it freezes people and come to think of it, paper, and also pretty much everything else that isn't already frozen, on those particular items, such as a snowball, it super-hardens it, that's when you push this button here," I pushed it"and it goes back to stun/unfreeze"._

"_Wait," interrupted John"Rodney, I thought you said it took..." he tried to remember the exact amount of time I had said._

"_Five hours, eight minutes, and thirty seconds to thaw". read Rodney, from the data he had imputed on his tablet, the day I told him._

"_It does, but only with non-living things, like paper, I improved it, so I could easily unfreeze, say if I did this"._

_I pushed the freeze button and froze my classmates!_

_McKay and John were amazed that I was smart enough to make an "unfreeze"_

_button, and surprised I would test it on my own classmates!_

"_Rachael! Unfreeze them, right now!" demanded John._

"_Why, This is exactly what I made it in the first place, planned this whole trip, had Rodney and Radek help me, just because I wasn't old enough to supposedly know what I was doing, and now your telling me to unfreeze them?" I said , gradually increasing my voice as I went._

_I mumbled"Man" and something about them not understanding, and started to walk away. Then turned back and agreed"Fine, I will."_

_I pushed the unfreeze button and unfroze them._

"_Wow" was all McKay could say, in order to not have his mouth hanging open, and staring, as my classmates shook themselves and tried to get warm again._

"_I've got to agree with McKay" admitted John Sheppard._

"_So, ah, Rachael are you sure this is safe?"questioned Rodney._

"_I don't know,never tested it on a human being before, until now." I shrugged._

"_And that's exactly why we're taking your Freeze-Zapper away, hand it over." insisted John._

_I handed it over, always following the commands and orders they told me._

"_Rachael, go to the gym and wait for me" instructed John._

_McKay muttered something about me being punished and not to assign anything too harsh, John said not to worry about me._

"_Rodney, take 703 to Keller, for a check-up, just in case." he nodded._

_I left for the gym, it was the first time in a long time that I saw them mad at me._

"_Wait for me in the gym," I mocked what John had told me._

"_yeah ," I thought "what's that suppose to mean?"._

_I soon found out, i was to be frozen with my own Freeze-Zapper, then I was to fight John, and then if I was injured, which I was, to go to Keller, and did._

"_Rachael, what happened?" she said, wanting to know._

"_Freeze-Zapper" I replied_

"_Oh ,well you should have known better." she began._

"_Yeah, I wanted to, but still did it anyways."I told her, ashamed at what I'd done, know that I told someone._

"_So, what was your punishment, I'm curious to know!"she pried._

"_I was froze, and fought John, I think I broke my arm."._

"_I'll tale a look at it"._

_She examined me and asked me where it hurt, how hard the thing was I was hit with and why I got hurt._

"_Well, you seem okay , I'll run an X-ray on you under the Ancient scan device, just to make sure"._

_It turned out, I had a really bad sprained arm, she injected carbon atoms into my arm._

"_This will help it heal faster."she insisted. Then she put my arm into a sling, and told me to keep it on for about two weeks._

"_Two weeks, what if someone at school asks what happened?" I gasped, surprised._

"_Tell them you got into a fight, it's the truth." she suggested._

"_Okay , oh, um, when you finished examining my class,where did they say they were going or went?" I recalled._

"_Some went to Rodney, about a trip to the mainland, some went to eat, play in the gym, explore and help John with his work." she told me._

"_OK, I understand the mainland, gym , cafeteria, and helping John, but exploring, they could get lost!" I expressed with concern._

"_I'm going to ask John and Carter about where they went." I announced._

_I ran track-style to find them. "hmm," I thought"if only I had a computer, like Rodney's, a life signs detector and a light." I had just noticed it was about 8:00, or 9:00, I hurried along blindly through the hallway, feeling the wall as I went. I finally arrived, I checked my watch"Yikes, 9:20 P.M.,oh no I'd better find my friends and drive them home. I ran up the steps, and into Carter._

"_Colonel Carter, where are my friends?" I demanded, trying to catch my breath._

"_Oh, John and Rodney drove about sixteen of them home ten minutes ago, the others are nearby the gate." she informed me._

"_I noticed the hallway was dark and hardly any lights are on, what happened?" I wondered._

"_Rodney will know, ask him, where is he?" I said._

"_Right here," about fifty meters behind me, Rodney had heard me"the light went out,because it's a new feature I am trying out, the necessary lights will come on in 3,2,1,. They came on._

"_Wow, how did you do that?" I wondered, in surprise._

" _I installed a new program that responds to my voice and does what I say" answered McKay._

"_Cool, so could you tell it to locate my friends, then could you bring them here?" I asked him._

" _I don't see why not." "find Rachael's classmates and tell me their coordinates, put them on the control screen map." he told it._

"_Sure, Master McKay!" the program responded, cheerfully._

"_Master McKay," I questioned" Rodney why did you program it to say that?" _

"_Well, it's cool to here your name with Master in front of it, it makes me feel important."He explained. Suddenly there was a series of beeps._

"_It's the program, it's picked up their heat signatures." He chirped happily._

"_Finally, where are they?" I asked, impatiently._

"_There they are, 6 are in the cafeteria, 1 in... hey, that's my room, oh, and the others are all walking around near the East Wing!"he cried._

"_Okay, put me on the P. A. system, or whatever it's called." I insisted._

"_Sure!" he quipped._

"_Everyone, this is Rachael and I need you to listen to me, it's about ten o'clock at night, your parents will worry, Rodney, John and other members are coming to find you." I informed them all._

"_Okay, but it's dark over here!" cried someone, a classmate._

"_McKay!" I said, waiting for him to activate the program._

"_Turn the lights on in all the hallways and corners." McKay commanded the program._

"_Will do, Master McKay!" It chimed._

_While the chosen people went to find my friends, I went to the cafeteria for a snack,"Even though someone may be there, I'll just grab something and go." I thought to myself. I traveled around the corner, and was surprised to see that no one was there." Well, I guess John and Radek got here first!" I thought again._

_True to my own promise, I grabbed a handful of grapes and a carton of chocolate milk. I ran back to what used to be Dr. Carson Beckett's room._

"_I can't believe I never met you in person." _

"_That's alright," I said trying to imitate his cool, awesome, unique Scottish accent._

"_I wish I could see you too."_

_I ate my snack and went to bed. _

_All night I heard a noise that sounded like Carson's voice saying"hello, is anybody there?" ._

_The morning came fast, and I woke up, around 7:49a.m. Almost 8:00, I just suddenly remembered my friends._

"_I hope they got home safely". I went to look for Rodney in his lab, he was there, but I didn't feel like talking to him. He said"Hi" then went to his computer. I went to find John, then got an idea, I used my headset and said "John, where are you?" _

"_I'm in the Infirmary." was his reply._

"_Okay, I'll met you there." I confirmed._

_I walked to the Infirmary, I didn't feel like running. "Hi, I'm here." I announced._

"_Oh, hi, John she's here." McKay notified him._

"_I want to talk to you about something," he started_

"_What?" I wanted to know._

"_Well, I went past your room, you kept saying things with Carson in them." he finished._

"_We're concerned about your dream, Keller especially is, because she knows these things"_

"_Okay,well before I went to sleep.... I told them about me wishing I could meet him, and Aiden, Heightmeyer, Elizabeth and everyone else before they left or died"._

"_Well maybe it might bring them back" suggested Rodney._

"_Do you really think?" I expressed, gaining hope._

"_Maybe not, but tell me again if something weird happens." requested John._

"_Okay" I promised. I went to find nobody, I just walked around, and then John called me to come to Rodney's lab._

_I finally found something to run for, so I did about half way there, I stopped, then walked the rest of the way._

"_What is it, why did you call me?"_

"_Well, McKay thinks you might be able, to make the people who left or died, come back here so you could meet them." declared Sheppard._

"_And why do you think that?" I wondered._

"_Well, according to your current energy rating, your up high enough to try and concentrate on them to bring them back" replied McKay._

"_How?"_

"_You were going to use the Control Chair, but I designed something easier, I call it "The Oneness Chamber". I looked at Rodney, with a weird expression._

"_It makes the user, you, able to connect with people." He explained._

"_OK, I'll try it, but if it doesn't work, it's not my fault!" I told them._

_I stepped into Rodney's"Oneness Chamber" and concentrated on bringing the people back that had died. I started to feel a weird, tingling sensation like going through a Stargate or something. I heard Rodney's voice saying"That's it, it's working, she's doing it!" but it was pretty vague, I was starting to get dizzy from all this concentrating, but I finally thought of Heightmeyer, then collapsed in the "Oneness Chamber". Rodney turned around and saw I was on the bottom, he tapped the glass, then he and John carried me to the Infirmary._

_I woke up feeling like I had just lost consciousness._

"_Are you feeling okay? Said, wait, is that who I think it is, it was Beckett, I had successfully, and almost fainted by bringing him back to Atlantis._

_I opened my eyes and saw him."Keller, do you know that Heightmeyer,Aiden,Beckett and Elizabeth are standing right behind you?" I asked, hardy containing my excitement._

"_Yes,i know, I'm glad your back Carson, and also that I've got the chance to meet you!" she babbled._

"_Aye, the same to you, but how exactly am I here again?" he requested, still not sure. Everyone in the Infirmary pointed to me._

"_Next time you do any experiments involving Rachael, McKay ask me, before doing it!" Keller scolded him._

"_Sure, but Carson's now the Head Surgeon again which makes you a nurse, and Elizabeth is the Commander, so Carter is a lieutenant Colonel like Sheppard!!" put in McKay. _

"_I guess that means I have to go home, since you all have pretty much all you ever wanted, bye guys, Carson it was cool meeting you, but I don't need any medical attention right now so you'll never talk to me, I'm going to the gate" I announced._

"_Wait, Rachael, I want to do a scan on you, before you go." he insisted._

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Well, you haven't been yourself..." He began saying_

"_So, we think you've been injected with Nanites." He finished._

_He scanned me, and it turns out he was right._

"_How did you know?"_

"_According to the information from Jennifer here, was telling me about a Freezer-Zapper, and a fight with John, and you badly spraining your arm, it occurred to me,Keller gave you nanites, instead of Carbon atoms". He remarked._

_McKay thought that they were harmless, Dr. Beckett thought otherwise._

"_I've agreed to do surgery on your arm, but that's it, I need a break, to get things straight." he replied, rhyming without noticing it._

"_Hey Carson, did you know that you just rhymed?" I whispered._

"_Aye Rachael, I did." was all I heard him say to me the whole afternoon, before my surgery._

_They let me think this over before going ahead, I had a snack, blue Jell-O and a banana, then had to use the bathroom, before it was time for my surgery to start._

_Carson told me to lay on a bed,I did, then he took out a needle and explained it would help him monitor me, during the surgery._

_I said that it was only a needle, to myself, but I think he overheard, and that it would take about five minutes._

"_Rachael, there's something else I wanted to tell you, you have the A.T.A. gene, and I wondered if you could actually translate Wraith and Ancient, I've never been able to, neither has any other person I've met with the gene, not even my mom, it's probably another mistake of Keller..._

"_No,it's not, she tested my blood and said I had it!" I yelled, standing up for her._

"_Okay, alright I believe you, Keller can you show me those files?" he asked her._

"_Sure,Carson" she handed my files to the Scottish Doctor._

_Beckett examined it closely, the said"Strange" then he stuck the needle in my arm and told me I would feel a stinging pain and would feel dizzy._

"_What did she mean that it was only a needle?" implied Beckett, confused._

"_McKay, Radek,with some help from Rachael had been working on a needle that would fully destroy the nanites contact with the Replicators." exclaimed John._

"_Does it work," asked Carson, anxiously awaiting reply"and is it safe?"._

"_Yes, but she sprained her arm, and the nanites may be the only thing holing it together" acknowledged McKay._

"_Keller, how long ago did this incident happen?"lectured Carson._

"_Two weeks" was her answer, understanding Beckett's thinking"._

"_Okay, I'll do it,then hope it works. He picked up the needle and injected it into my unconscious form._

_Twenty minutes later, I woke up and wondered if the last couple of hours was a dream, I asked" What happened, did it work?" I remembered that, something about them wondering if "it" worked. I was brought back to reality, as Carson came in, seeing me awake and replied to my question with"I scanned you after administering the vaccine and it seems to have done that trick,there's none in sight,it destroyed them all!" he laughed, cheerful that my smartness had saved my arm from being in a sling._

"_Great, but where do they go now, I mean after they got destroyed?" I tested them._

"_Down the drain,if you catch my drift"John subtlety, telling me to get off the subject, in a nice sorta way._

"_Got it!" I said getting what he inferred._

"_Your arm will feel sore for about six hours, then it will be back to normal." he informed me._

"_Great" I tried to move it, but couldn't without feeling a sharp, intense, but somehow bearable in a way._

"_I might be here a while" I said, looking glum and bored and almost worried. _

"_Aye, you will, but you can talk with me, and tell me what I missed." he said, trying to cheer me up, and succeeded._

"_Like when Rodney tripped and fell over a table, Master McKay,I said imitating the program's voice, the light control technology?" I suggested, laughing._

"_Yes, but Rodney might not want you to tell those",he said,"he'll want to tell me himself, right Rodney?" he started thinking about it; and laughed._

"_What?" mumbled McKay, again, his eyes glued to his laptop screen._

"_He's in another world" I told Carson._

"_I know what that feels like, I can relate." he admitted to me._

_I told him of my tour, and my 703 class,learning about the gene and making a new weapon. I think he enjoyed it. It was 3:30 A.M. And I had fallen asleep in the hospital, but was woken up, by Zelenka of all people, and told I could leave, but to get a shower and to hurry up and get dressed first. I did and went to the gate to leave, I waved goodbye to Beckett and when I got there, I saw everyone, including Beckett and Zelenka, were there, watching me leave._

"_The last time we were all together, was Beckett's funeral" remembered Dr. Weir._

_I walked towards the gate, waiting for Chuck to dial Earth's Gate address, and the extra for my house, then stepped through._

_I was home, the first thing I did was laugh,I couldn't believe a girl like me, could go to Atlantis on a regular basis,fly a jumper and activate a "Oneness Chamber" that brought back the dead. _

_It was cool being ME._


End file.
